


Catoptrophobia

by Dark_Star_Core



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crying, Don't Wanna Spoil Anything, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Fucking, GIVE IT TIME, Happy Ending, Heed my warnings pls, I already did, I mean this is Teba we're talking about so think of it as a glacial burn, I will go down with those three, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pain Kink, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resurrection, Sid why?, Slow Burn, Swearing, The payoff is worth it though, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, eventually, oh crap, pure fluff, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Core/pseuds/Dark_Star_Core
Summary: The Calamity is gone. They're all free. Link is free of being Zelda's knight, and is free to return to Rito Village with Revali. But they soon learn that someone is watching them, soooooooo...They go find that person. Because why not?! :D(Not abandoned I swear. Just on hiatus due to lack of motivation.)I'm still complete shit at summaries. I will get better though. One day... one day...





	1. Freedom

The last arrow pierced the beast’s head, and Link fell to the ground, forgetting to pull out his paraglider, which resulted in him landing on his leg wrong. He heard the _snap_ and fought hard to keep his mouth shut, gritting his teeth at Ganon, who was clearly enjoying his pain. Fine. Let him enjoy it. Link could bask in the satisfaction knowing that Ganon was about to die. The beast suddenly threw it’s head back and roared, and a ball of pure light flew out of his head, taking the form of the princess Zelda, who did not look happy. She floated to the ground and watched the beast dissipate into a smoke cloud, which circled the air before plunging down to kill her, She reached out at the beast, and from her hand erupted a sun, which expanded to consume the shrieking smoke. When all was consumed, the ball collapsed into nothingness. The sky cleared, and the Malice around the castle disappeared. The land looked as if a gigantic pig hadn’t just stormed around and caused chaos.

Zelda turned to face the Hero, still struggling to stand without screeching, and smiled at him. She stepped over to him, and reached for him as if to hug him, before grabbing him by the neck and shaking him around a few times, yelling, “What took you so long?! I woke you up _two_ years ago! What did you have to do that was more important then save the Champion’s spirits and stop the Calamity, pray tell?!”  
Link made a small choked sound and made a vague gesture in the direction of his neck, and Zelda released him, and let him catch his breath as he flopped to the ground. 

“I… I was exploring the coun-”

“Exploring. EXPLORING?! You’ve been around this country too many times to count! What could possibly be here that you’ve never found?!”

“Well… I did find some nice armour… pleasedontkillme”

Zelda took a moment to catch her breath and pull herself together. The poor Knight was obviously terrified, and she needed to properly thank him. But first…

“May I ask, how much do you remember?”

Link sucked in a small breath. “E-every...t-thing…”

The stutter told her everything she needed to know, yet she pressed on.

“Even…”

Link, already knowing her question, nodded sadly, and Zelda couldn’t speak for just a moment. When she recovered her voice, she forced out a broken question.

“Do the memories… ever hurt you?”

Link shook his head. “Only if I stop doing things and think. That’s why I took so much time between this and the Divine Beasts. I needed to help people. I needed to explore the country. It… lessened… the pain.”

Zelda reached out her arm and pulled him up, then immediately dropped him again, when Link made a wailing noise and crumpled to the ground once again. She Dropped down to his level, and realized that his leg was bent at an unnatural angle, and concluded that Link must have twisted or broken it during the fight, and couldn't walk. And as of right now, she didn’t have the resources to help him. She needed help, and spied the Sheikah Slate resting on his hip. She yanked it off of the belt it sat on, ignoring Link’s startled protest, and quickly located the location of Kakariko Village, the only place she knew well in this changed world and home of Impa, her former tutor. She grabbed Links arm as she touched the mark for the Village, and gritted her teeth at the painful sensation of being dissolved into tiny blue squares and flng across space, constantly folding, shifting, bending, and flattening in ways that would normally have killed the pair, and yet, when the main square of Kakariko materialized in front of them, she and Link were still kneeling next to each other. Zelda, shaking her head at how Link endured the sensation of fast-travel, picked him up, having somehow grown quite strong over the past century, and marched over to Impa’s cottage, deliberately ignoring the confused stares and gasps of recognition she got from onlookers.

When she arrived at Impa’s hut, the soldiers demanded for her identity, but quickly stepped aside when they heard Paya, Impa’s granddaughter, marching downstairs. She stopped in front of the Princess and bowed deeply.

“Princess Zelda. What an honor. I am Paya, Lady Impa’s granddaughter. I trust that you are enjoying your freedom?”

Zelda bowed as best as she could in response. “I am, Lady Paya, thank you. Is your grandmother available?”

Paya nodded.”Yes, she is. She was the one who sent me out here, claiming that you had arisen from darkness once more and I see that, once again, she was not wrong. Please, follow me. She has important news to share with you and Link.” And with that, she turned around and walked back upstairs, leaving Zelda no choice but to follow, or stay there with the kneeling guards. 

The room was exactly how she remembered it. A thick smell of parchment, and a general air of calm about the place. Zelda set Link down on the cot to the right of the double doors, and knelt in front of Impa, who was beaming for the first time in centuries.

“Well, well, well. Zelda Bosphorus Hyrule, back from the dead. You know, there was a time where I thought I’d die before the Calamity was destroyed. But when I saw Link, I shouldn’t have worried. And here we are, 100 years after the terrible battle, and here you stand, unscathed, looking not a day older than 17.” 

Zelda smiled and asked Impa if anyone could look after Link and mend his leg, and Impa agreed and sent Paya off to fetch a healer. When Zelda made to leave for the inn, Impa stopped her.

“Nonsense. You and the Hero will get the best rooms we have in the Village. You will be provided with food and clothing. Link doesn’t need any of that, as he stocked up well before coming to Hyrule Castle.”

Zelda perked up at this. “Which time? Because Link came to Hyrule Castle three times that I remember, and it was never to fight the Calamity. It was always to get another shrine or Korok Seed. I never quite understood his desire to meticulously search everything in sight.”

Impa chuckled at that. “That was always what Link did. Even in youth, he was easily distracted. The smallest animal or flower would cause him to spend five minutes examining it closely. So, in a way, he was sort of like you Zelda.” Zelda cringed at that, having no retort. Impa kept going.

“And besides, there’s something you should know before you sleep. When the Calamity fell, those manning the Divine Beasts were resurrected and now walk among the living. I have issued invitations for them to return here, to see you again.”

Zelda’s head shot up, and a surge of hope stabbed through her. “So that means…” she muttered, barely able to contain her excitement.

Impa nodded “The Champions are alive and on their way. And, to honor the Hero of Time, I called Revali here first. So he should be here to greet Link when he awakes.”

Zelda smiled. “I think he’d like that.” She bowed once again towards the old woman who had been so dear to her. “Thank you Lady Impa, for doing so much for us over all these years.”

Impa smiled right back. “No Zelda. Thank _you._ Thank you for all the work you’ve put in to save Hyrule over these past years. We cannot thank you enough. Now go outside. Dorian here will take you and Link to your quarters, where you will stay until our victory dinner in three days.” Impa indicated an aging man next to her, who smiled and winked at the Princess.

Zelda nodded at the old woman, and she had picked up the slumbering form of Link, when a rush of air nearly startled her into dropping her friend. Impa chuckled behind her, and Zelda whipped around to face her.

“And speaking of Revali, he should be just outside those doors.” Right on cue, as if he was listening to the whole conversation, the doors opened to reveal a heavily disgruntled Rito, still looking around and examining his surroundings. He was breathing heavily, perhaps having sped here on the back of knowing that Link was still alive. His braids were all askew, and he didn’t have a bow but he didn’t seem to care. He stared right at the bewildered Princess holding a sleeping Hero, and he smirked his trademark smirk.

“Did I miss anything?”


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm...  
> (͡o‿O͡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was out a bit earlier then I thought.

Link opened his eyes, moaning, and sat up groggily, trying to remember what had happened before he conked out. Or tried to anyway. Because when he tried to sit up, he saw that there was a Rito on top of him, snoring peacefully, beak buried in Link’s shoulder. Link snapped back to reality and rolled out from under the Rito, causing both the Rito and him to fall off the bed. He sat up, gingerly nursing the forming lump on his head. The Rito did the same, rubbing his beak (which looks perfect, like the rest of him, but Link doesn’t notice or care) and glaring at Link. “Really,” the Rito asked of him. “Is that the proper way to greet a lover who just wanted to say hello after one hundred years?” 

Link raised his hands in apology. “Sorry, sorry- wait. What did you just say?” The Rito scoffed and replied, “Have you really forgotten me so easily Link?” And with that, Link lunged at Revali and buried his face in the startled Rito’s chest, repeating the line, “you’re alive,” over and over again, like some kind of mantra.

Smiling softly, Revali cupped Link's head in his wings. “Of course I'm alive. What did you expect? I just woke up on Veh Medoh only a few hours ago. As soon as Impa told me that you were here, I sped over here. Though, I did have to leave your friend behind.” Link looked up at the Rito with a confused expression on his face, when the door opened, revealing a white-feathered Rito. He stepped cautiously in, nodding at Revali, but it was obvious he had eyes only for Link. Link smiled up at the bird. “Hi Teba. Did you come here with Revali?”

As he spoke, Link couldn't help but notice that Teba was extremely well muscled. Revali, meanwhile, was struggling to ignore how handsome Teba’s smaller frame was. 

Teba started at the downcast pair and found himself blushing. Being asked a direct question from Link, his hero, was, well, nothing if not arousing. “... yes. Yes I did. How are you Link?”

“I'm fine, thank you.”

Teba smiled down at the bedridden Hylian, amazed that Link was speaking casually around him, then nodded at the Rito Champion. “The Princess told me to see whether you were awake, and if you were, to bring the two of you outside to the victory feast.” He stated this in a stiff business-like voice, but inside he was screaming internally at himself. He intentionally ignored Revali’s squawk of protest at being summoned to the feast, because if he noticed it, he would have had an erection from that alone. Link smirked up at the obvious anguish on Teba’s face, and sat up in the bed, rubbing his temples. “Thank you, Teba. You can tell Zelda that Revali and I will be there in a minute.” Teba nodded and slipped out the door, and Revali turned to face the Hylian boy, who was currently dressing in the sky-blue tunic, brown trousers, and sky-blue scarf, obviously left there by the Rito currently about to burst. Link turned to face Revali, and the bird was blown away by how beautiful Link looked in his scarf. 

“Well? I know you're about to yell about how close Teba and I seemed. So, go on.”

Revali blinked. “What? You think I'm angry? I was just about to complain a little. And I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

Revali scuffed the ground with his talons. “Well, uhhhh. This may hurt, but… I just learned that I have a not-so-small crush on Teba.”

Link looked at Revali, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Revali looked down at the floor of the room, and cringed minutely when he heard Link step towards him, only to blink, when he felt Link plant a small kiss on the incredibly sensitive space between Revalis face and beak. In any other case, the person who even touched that area wouldn't live to see the sun. But this was Link, the person that Revali trusted more than anyone. 

He looked up at Link, confused, and Link smirked at the Rito’s confused expression. 

“You know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way.” Revali started and stared up at Link with a shocked expression. “That doesn't mean I no longer love you, just that we need to talk to Teba when this is over.”

Revali grabbed Link by the waist, and pulled him into the tightest hug he could manage. It wasn't as tight as what Daruk could manage, but it was close. 

“We should get over to the feast,” Link muttered as he gently disentangled himself. Revali muttered his consent and Link, laughing gently, took Revali’s wing in his hands, and the two exited the tent for the victory dinner in the city square. 

The square was crammed full of villagers all dancing, eating and laughing. Zelda, Impa, and all the other Champions and their companions were sitting at a long table. Mipha was conversing with Sidon, who still had to pinch himself to confirm that he wasn't dreaming; Urbosa and Riju were discussing policy; Daruk was asking Yunobu how he's used his protection, and Teba was sitting alone, two seats away from Zelda, who beckoned the pair over as soon as she noticed them. Revali sat next to Teba, while Link took the seat next to Zelda, who stood up as soon as Link had taken his seat. The whole square went quiet for her, waiting to here what she had to say. She took a moment to clear her throat and spoke. 

“People of Kakariko Village, we are gathered here to celebrate the death of the Calamity and the return of our Champions. Tonight, all I wish to do is commend a very special person to us, who took down Ganon all on his own. Link, please rise.” 

Link rose to thunderous applause from the people in the square, and the people at the table. He smiled bashfully and opened his mouth to reply. 

“I had help,” he uttered, looking straight at Zelda with a small smile, and the people's chant of “Link Link Link,” changed to “Zelda Zelda Zelda!” Zelda blushed furiously and smiled at the crowd, and Link sat back down, smirking up at the embarrassed princess. Zelda raised her hands for quiet, and the square fell silent once more. “I would also like to give Link one more thing: I hereby release him from his service as my personal knight. He has fulfilled his purpose, and is now free to pursue his own path.” Bedlam ensued. The square erupted into chaos and gasps. Sidon broke into the widest smile Link had ever seen from him, and Link, after looking like his brain had stopped working, let his mouth rise into a beaming smile and pulled Revali into a tight embrace, to which Revali happily melted into, and Sidon’s smile slipped into a disappointing frown. Zelda, with a last cry of “let the feast begin,” sat down and pulled a still beaming Link into a hug of her own. 

Link muttered “Thank you” against her shoulder and Zelda replied with “no. Thank _you_ Link. Thank you for everything that you've done for all of Hyrule.” After feeling an insistent tug on Links tunic, she released him with a smirk, saying “looks like your boyfriend wants to talk to you again, lover boy.” Smiling bashfully at his long-time friend, Link let himself be pulled into a long and drawn-out kiss from the Rito sitting next to him. Revali released a Link gasping for air, and whispered into his ear, “now you can come and stay in Rito Village with me.” Link looked at his boyfriend and smiled. “I'd love that Revali,” Link replied, pulling him into another embrace. 

 

The rest of the night was a blur. Dancing, laughs, and merriment were the themes of the night, and Link and Revali lost themselves in dancing an Ancient Rito dance for the benefit of the villagers, which Link was quite good at, considering he'd never danced at all before, or so Revali told him. 

Eventually, the pair, tired and worn out, returned to their room for the night, planning to leave the next afternoon and waving a good night to their friends that the whole village. They entered the light blue room and collapsed upon the soft bed, arms curled around each other, faces buried in each other's shoulders. 

Nobody noticed the second Rito watching the dancing lovers, who then gave a choked sob and ran into the forest, presumably to fly back to the village. Or the furious Zora, who stalked off into the woods with clenched fists, muttering something about how awful the Rito were.

(Except for Urbosa, who always notices.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rito, someone should go comfort him... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Sidon, Sidon, Sidon... why must you be so jealous...? 
> 
> All the plot heavy chapters are on their way! The first four chapters of this fic however, are all filler with some smut. Chapter five is where I start putting more time into writing these longer, denser, and all-around better chapters.


	3. Nighttime

Revali gazed down at Link in admiration as they traveled to Rito Village, him flying and swooping through the air, Link racing through the hills on Epona's back. Every time Revali saw Link on Epona, he was amazed. He thought he was fast, but when Link wanted to run, Revali couldn’t keep up most of the time. It was infuriating the first few time Link outpaced him, but it quickly became endearing. Revali used the time in the air alone to fantasize about having to talk to Teba at the village, wondering what he would say or how he would respond. Would he love Revali and Link back, in the same way that they do him? Or would he reject them furiously? Does he love someone else?

Lost in his thoughts, Revali doesn’t notice Link trying to signal him down for the night until he flies right into a tall pine tree. Riding off the pain and ringing in his head, Revali squawks and tumbles down to Earth, blushing furiously as Link catches him a foot above the ground, then blushes even harder as he realizes that Link’s holding him bridal style. He sees Links eyes widen as he realizes the same thing. They look at each other, a blush creeping along Links face.

“I…” Link mumbles.

“Uhhh…” Revali chokes up.

They look at each other, smile softly, and then Link chuckles, and Revali has to laugh a bit as well, and soon they’re both cackling helplessly, Link setting Revali down in the process.

Revali takes a deep breath and laughs a bit more. “Well. That certainly cheered me up.” He looks down at his ruffled feathers as he says this, smiling softly. Link is blushing furiously, but he’s smiling shyly. Revali can’t help but pull Link into him and nuzzle his neck, relishing in the way Link tilts his neck for him. Revali’s about to go ham on Links neck when Link takes Revalis wing in his hand and pulls him over to the sleeping mats. 

_________________________

Link watched as Revali slowly crawled over his sprawled form. He had raised a mild concern about loving in such an open location, but Revali’s tongue being forced inside his mouth answered any worries he had. Or at least told him that Revali was to aroused to care. Revali took a minute to strip off his shirt and trousers before gently removing Link’s trousers, exposing his hard and dripping cock. Link whined as he felt the cold air around his sensitive areas, but Revali’s wings around his whole body gave him more warmth than he's ever felt in his life. Revali pressed his beak against Link’s neck, and nipped gently at the pale skin exposed there, an almost gentle preview of what the neck would look like when Revali was done. 

Link whimpered as Revali slipped a teasing wingtip under Link’s tunic, smirking as he ghosted over Link’s already hard nipple and Link squirmed under him. Revali, chuckling to himself, slipped Link’s tunic off of him and tossed it off into the pile of discarded clothes behind them. Revali pressed a wing over Link’s mouth, gently pressing his lips open and slipping his wing inside. Link moaned around Revali’s wing as he felt a wet organ flick across his nipple, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to arch into Revali’s touch, but Revali was essentially sitting on his stomach. He smirked at Links whimpers, and removed his wing from Link’s mouth and moved them down to Link’s tight entrance. Link gasped for a breath, before he felt a long, wet tongue press into his mouth, and he felt a wet bundle of feathers press into his entrance and start swirling around, searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves. He smirked against the poor Hylian’s mouth as he obviously found it, and Link gave a strangled cry into his beak, which Revali gleefully swallowed like it was air. 

Link gasped in want as he felt Revali remove his digits from Link’s now-dripping wet entrance, leaving him almost painfully empty, and as the Rito removed his tongue from Link’s mouth, giving the Hylian time to breath in air, only to lose it as he felt the head of Revali’s cock press up against his hole. Revali was about to push in, but stopped when he saw Link screwing up his eyes and trying not to cry out. He pulled out and gently pecked Link on the forehead, murmuring, “let me know of this hurts.” Link nodded in recognition, and Revali went back to pushing deep into Link’s entrance, inch by agonizing inch. 

He bottomed out with a groan, and Link moaned out and ground his hips back, causing Revali’s cock to twitch inside of Link. Links groan turned into a small but sharp cry of pleasure and snapped his hips back in an attempt to get Revali to fuck him deeper. Revali gladly obliged. 

“Don't worry dear. I'll take care of you.” He began to push his hips back and forth, trying not to speed up dramatically. 

He started to speed up, and instead of stopping him, Link started moving his hips to a passionate counter rhythm. 

Revali gasped as he felt his orgasm build up far too quickly for his liking. Though, he hadn't masturbated for a whole century, so it was a wonder that he hasn't came as soon as he undressed Link and pleasured him. Link, seeming to know this, started to quickly stroke his own member, hoping to come at the same time as Revali. 

Revali felt Link’s walls tighten crushingly around him as Link, giving a strangled cry of Revali's name, came all over his stomach. It was tight, it was unexpected, and it pushed him over the edge. His head dropped onto Link’s neck, and he came deep inside of Link, biting deep into Link’s neck and leaving a nice red mark there. Link gave another strangled scream and Revali released another loud groan against the mark that he had made. He snapped his hips another few times in an attempt to fuck his seed in deeper, then pulled out and collapsed next to Link, completely spent. He felt Link wrap an arm around his neck and pull him closer to his smaller form. 

His eyes closed, only to have them fly open as he felt his dripping cock surrounded by a wet warm heat. He looked down to see Link moving his mouth up and down the length of Revali's shaft. Revali released another moan and his wings shot down to cup the back of Links head. Link began to bob his head up and down faster and faster, and Revali felt another orgasm build up inside him. He bucked up into his lovers mouth, only for Link to remove his mouth and, positioning the Rito’s cock in front of his stomach, gave it a single hard stroke. Throwing his head back, Revali cried the Hylian's name out to the sky as he came a second time, all over Link’s stomach, his seed joining the Hylian seed already there. He collapsed onto the mat, and blacked out. 

Revali came back to reality to find Link wiping his cock off with a wet rag from somewhere in his pack. He had obviously cleaned off his stomach and redressed, and then replaced Revali’s trousers when his sore cock was completely clean. Revali opened his mouth to attempt to speak, only to have his words swallowed by the Hylian's mouth as it pressed into his beak. 

“I love you,” Link reassured him when they parted. “Now, get some sleep. We’ll arrive in the Village in the early afternoon.”

Revali weakly smiled, and reached over to pull Link into the comfort of his chest. Link happily pressed his nose into Revali’s chest, while Revali buried his beak in Link’s shoulder. 

_The pair fell asleep like that, completely unaware of the Rito watching the whole encounter. Silently weeping, it turned and flew away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Teba... don't worry. You'll have your turn...
> 
> Ohhh look. Finally, some RevaLink smut. This is my first time writing smut, so feel free to critique this chapter at length. 
> 
> I'm also gonna be in vacation for the next week, so I won't be posting for a while. So there's that.


	4. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!! YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!
> 
> Regardless, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've just been swamped with school and other writing projects that really have taken the forefront of my mind, but I'm back!!

A proud tree stands high in the clouds as a horse reaches a hill's crest, a bird man soaring high above the man riding the horse. Link pulls on the reins, and Epona slowly skids to a stop so he can take in Rito Village. Even from this distance he can see tiny figures flying about their daily business. To his side, he can hear and feel the rustling wind as Revali touches down beside him and looks up at the Hilyan.

“We're here, Link. My home is at the top of the village,” Revali boasts with no small amount of pride. 

Link stifles a smirk, which visibly irritates Revali, and stares up at where Revali’s wing is pointing to, covering his eyes with his hand to shield from the sun. “Ok. How do we get there without being mobbed by our well-wishers?” 

Instead of responding, Revali smirks, and hooks his wings under Link’s shoulders. “Like this,” he says matter-of-factly, creating an updraft forcing the pair into the air, Revali’s beak turned skyward, Link flapping his arms and screaming, “THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEANT,” no doubt making an incredibly amusing site for the confused Rito watchers, as the pair soar high into the air. 

________________

The Rito touches down outside a small home. There's no door, only a fabric curtain hiding the interior from site. 

It's Revali's home, and Teba is trespassing. He doesn't care. He needs to find a way to get Revali and Link out of his mind. Both of them, especially Link, have resided in his mind for weeks now, and he can't tell them. He can't give them any clues as to his feelings. What if they laughed? What if they rejected him? He can't risk the humiliation. 

He's on the verge of pushing aside the curtain and exploring the home, when he hears a flutter of wings touch down behind him, and a snarky voice ask, “and just what are you doing here?”

Teba freezes, sweat starting to pour down his wings. He turns around to see Revali standing there, wings crossed, Link kneeling over the floor’s edge behind him making very suspect hacking noises. 

It's very hard for Teba to breathe right now. His ears are ringing, and every nerve in his body is yelling for him to flee the Village. His beak opens, and a weak excuse that didn't even convince himself tumbles out. 

“Ahh! Revali!! I was j-just coming over to welcome y-you back home, but i-it seems that I've preceded your arrival…! My deepest apologies!! I'd best be going now!!” His whole beak is is a bright red, standing in sharp contrast to his white plumage, and his voice is so high with embarrassment, that even Link, retching onto the floor, can hear it. Revali's eyes are the size of dinner plates, and all Teba can think is, “oh shit oh shit oh shit he knows he knows he knows.”

Finally, Teba gives into the voices, and sprints for the edge, ignoring Revali's cries for him to remain, leaping off into the air and soaring down to the village below, hoping the rushing wind drowns out his tears. 

______________

Revali turns back to Link and asks, “well, now what?”

Link, finally done emptying the contents of his stomach, stands and answers.

“Well first, never do that to me again. I don't like heights.”

Revali scoffs sightly, and Link shoots him a death glare Zelda would be proud of. 

“And second Revali, YOU get to go after Teba and get him back here so that we can tell him. Now go on. Go after that white idiot. I'm going to go die slowly on your bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> Anyway, expect infrequent updates. I'd love to have a schedule, but I can't. 
> 
> Regardless, it's good to be back!! I'm happy to write more about the three cinnamon rolls who must be protected at all costs. See ya in the next one!
> 
> As always, constructive feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back from my Hiatus with a new revalink fic!  
> Truth be told, the was originally a _high school AU_ , then that got scrapped, so I rewrote it into... this monstrosity of a fic. 
> 
> Also, quick disclaimer:
> 
> HEED. THE. TAGS. If non-human smut isn't your thing, don't read the chapters that I'll mark as smut _and_ unimportant to the story. But there'll be some chapters that have smut that's story important. I'll mark those differently. Also, I'm shit at writing smut so, bear with me.


End file.
